paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sandlot (Part 1)
Story Setting: Adventure Bay, 1962 Start of Part 1 (Scene: Stadium) (A dog with white fur with black spots covering his body and with bright blue eyes in walking in the stadium for work. The dog is a grown up Marshall. He enters his office.) Narrator: There is one all-time greatest moment in the history of sports, and it happened in the 1932 World Series. The story goes that in the bottom of the ninth inning with two outs, a full count and the tying run on base, Gustavo Goodway raised his arm and pointed to the center field bleachers. No one believed it, because nobody had ever done it before. But The Goodways was calling his shot. On the next pitch, the Great Bambino hit a towering home run. And even although he'd been a hero before that, that's pretty much how he became a legend. (Marshall turns to look at a picture of him and his friends when they were pups.) Narrator: Thirty years later, a pup named Chase Samuel became a neighborhood legend. It was in the greatest summer of my life when he taught me to play baseball, and he became my best friend. And he got me out of the biggest pickle I'd ever be in. (Scene: Schoolyard Baseball field) (It is now 1962. 30 years ago from the first scene. Chase is playing baseball at his school. He is up at bat. He hits the ball and runs the bases. He is then stopped between 2nd and 3rd base. His friends come out to try to stop it. He then runs to home base and wins. The other team is not happy about that.) (Scene: Neighborhood) (The gang separates and they go to their homes. A different pup with white fur with black spots covering his body and bright blue eyes is unpacking things. The pup is an 11 year old Marshall who has moved into the neighborhood.) Narrator: I moved to the neighborhood two weeks before school let out. It was the same summer that Dodger Maury Wills would break the stolen bases record. So with something that incredible going on, it should've started off with loads of great things happening for me, but it didn't. (Marshall sees Chase walk down the street. Chase turns and sees Marshall. Marshall waves to Chase. Chase nods back to him and goes home.) Narrator: I was from another state, and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. I was from another state, and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. It was a lousy way to end up the fifth grade, 'cause I had zip time to make friends before summer. And that's about where it all started. (Scene: Marshall's house at night) (Marshall is making himself a drink.) Narrator: My real dad died when I was just a little kid. My mom had married Bill about a year before we moved to the valley. At the time, he and I were still getting used to each other. (Marshall knocks on the door to the room his stepdad is in.) Bill: Yeah? Marshall: Ummm... Dad? I-I mean Bill? Remember you.. you promised you'd teach me to play catch? Bill: Mm-hmm. Marshall: Ummmm... w-well, could you teach me? Bill: Yeah. Sure. Okay. Marshall: Thanks. (Marshall looks at the trophies. Bill turns and looks at him.) Marshall: Sorry. (Marshall exits but peeks back in. Bill puts a baseball with Gustavo Goodway's name on it on a stand.) (Scene: Marshall's house in day) (Marshall runs out the door with a plastic glove and puts on his tan baseball hat as he runs. He runs down the street passed some stores and then behind a fence to the sandlot.) Narrator: I'd followed them to the sandlot once after school. I'd never seen any place like it. It was like their own little baseball kingdom or something. (Marshall walks over to watch them play.) Narrator: It was the greatest place I'd ever seen anyway. Skit: Henry! (Skit throws the ball to Henry. Marshall walks into the open.) Narrator: But they were good, really good. Skit: Come on, Henry! Narrator: And all I had was a plastic toy mitt that my grandmother gave me for my birthday when I was six. But when I finally got up enough guts to go out there and try and make friends, I found out that they never kept score, they never chose sides, they never even really stopped playing the game. It just went on forever. Every day they picked up where they left off the day before. It was like an endless dream game. Diego: Come on! Come on! (Diego throws the ball after he catches it.) Narrator: There was only eight of them, so they didn't have a whole team. So even though I didn't know how to play, I figured I could be the ninth man and maybe just stand in the outfield somewhere and take up space. Chase: Zuma! (Chase hits the ball.) Narrator: Of course, if I'd have known what was gonna happen when I got there, Zuma: I got it! (Zuma catches the ball.) Narrator: I probably never would've gone. Rubble: Nice catch! Chase: Yeah. (Marshall turns to look at the fence. He hears rustling and barking as if there is a dog behind there. There is also an chattering and banging and growling. The fence shakes. Marshall stares at it wondering what is happening. It then stops. Rocky pitches the ball and Chase hits it. The ball flies through the air.) Rubble: Watch out! (Marshall turns around. The ball is flying at him. He tries to catch it but...) Marshall: Aaaahhhh! (He falls over. The other pups expect for Chase laugh at him.) Marshall: Okay, I'll get it! Get it. (He starts to walk over to where the ball is.) Marshall: Don't be a goofus. Don't be a goofus! Don't be a goofus! (He gets to where the ball is. He hears growling behind the fence.) Zuma (in distance): Throw the ball back! Come on! (Marshall reaches for the ball. The growling starts up again. He quickly snatches the ball and runs from the fence. He looks back at it and then back at the pups.) Zuma: We are waiting! Come on! Throw it! Come on, toss me the ball! (Marshall tries to throw it but it barely goes anywhere. The pups expect for Chase burst into laughter. Chase looks disappointed. Marshall is upset.) Marshall: My life's over. (Marshall runs away from the sandlot. Chase feels bad for Marshall while the other pups laugh.) (Scene: Marshall's house at night) (A toy robot is being operated.) Narrator: If it wasn't for Chase, I never would've made a single friend that summer, 'cause all the rest of those guys thought I was a lost cause. Even before we became friends, Chase and me were connected, connected for the one moment later that summer when I'd get us all into the biggest pickle any of us had ever seen. (Someone knocks at Marshall's door. The door opens and Marshall's mom is there.) Mrs. Munroe: Night, hon. (A small ball from Marshall's project flies at his mother and bonks her head.) Marshall: Oh, I'm sorry, Mom. It was an accident. Mrs. Munroe: Marshall, have you made any friends yet? Marshall: No. Mrs. Munroe: Why not, honey? Marshall: 'Cause I'm still new. Mrs. Munroe: I don't want you sitting around in here all summer fiddling with this stuff like you did last summer and the one before.I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you. I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty. Climb trees, hop fences. Get into trouble, for crying out loud. Not too much, but some. You have my permission. How many mothers do you know who say something like that to their sons? (Marshall chuckles.) Marshall: Well, none mothers, I guess. Mrs. Munroe: Honey, I want you to make some friends this summer. Lots of them. Marshall: Yeah, I know. But I'm not good at anything, Mom. Face it, I'm just an egghead. Mrs. Munroe: Honey, you'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that. (She exits the room.) (Scene: The next day at Marshall's house) (Marshall's mom is making breakfast. Marshall enters and throws out his finished breakfast.) Mrs. Munroe: Well? Well? Marshall: He's too busy, Mom. Mrs. Munroe: Oh, no, honey, he's not. He has some time. You go on back out there and ask him. (Marshall goes to the dining room where his stepdad is eating breakfast.) Marshall: Uh, Bill, uh... Bill: Yeah? Marshall: I mean, Dad, uh, can we... I mean, could you, like you said, teach me to play catch? Bill: Yeah. Sure. But I gotta get this done, okay? Marshall: Okay, thanks. (His mom was standing at the doorway watching. Marshall turns to leave but his mom stops him.) Mrs. Munroe: Bill? Bill: Yeah? Mrs. Munroe: Uh, couldn't you take a break and teach him now? Marshall: Mom, really, it's okay. Bill: Honey, I said I would, and I will, but I'm under the gun here. Mrs. Munroe: How long could it take? Can't you spare half an hour and show him now? Marshall: Mom, really, it's okay. (Bill looks at his watch.) Bill: All right. Okay. I'll get my glove. (He exits to get his glove.) Mrs. Munroe: See? I told you. Marshall: Oh, great. (Marshall and Bill go to the backyard.) Bill: All right, Marshall, get down to that end of the yard. Marshall: Okay. (Marshall goes to the other end.) Bill: Now, the key to this game is keeping your eye on the ball. No matter whether you're in the field or at bat, eye on the ball, okay? Marshall: All right. Uh, yeah. I think so. Bill: Where the ball goes, your glove should go. Got it? Marshall: Okay. Bill: Okay. All right. (Bill throws the ball to Marshall. The ball sails past Marshall and hits the fence.) Marshall: Darn. Sorry. Bill: It's all right. All right. (Marshall walks to Bill to give him the ball.) Marshall: Um... Uh, here. Bill: Okay. Marshall: Okay, I'm ready. Bill: Eye on the ball, okay? Got it? Marshall: Okay. Bill: If the ball moves, move your glove. Got it? Marshall: Yeah. Bill: All right. Here we go. (Bill throws the ball. Marshall reaches his glove out but again the ball sails by him and hits the fence. Marshall runs to get it.) Bill: Okay. You just need a bigger glove. Throw it back to me this time. Throw it back. (Marshall throws the ball and it lands in front of Bill. Bill reaches down and gets it.) Bill: Okay. Marshall, keep your eye on the ball. Marshall: Okay, got it. Bill: Okay. (Bill throws the ball. Marshall reaches out his glove and catches the ball but it hits his eye.) Marshall: Oh! (Scene; Kitchen) (Marshall and Bill enter with Marshall holding his eye. He is in pain.) Marshall: Ow! Oh, my eye! Ow! Ow! Oh! Ow! Ow! Mrs. Munroe: What happened? Marshall: My eye. Mrs. Munroe: Honey, get some ice. Ice. Bill: No, I got it. (Bill takes a cold steak and press it against Marshall's eye.) Bill: Here you go. Mrs. Munroe: Those were for dinner. Marshall: Oh! Bill: Just hold it up there. Nice and hard. Press it against. (Marshall does as he is told.) Bill: Yeah. Marshall: I just took my eye off the ball, Mom. Bill: Yeah, but you caught it. Just keep that on for, like, an hour. It'll still be black, but it won't swell. Sorry. Gotta watch out for that curve. End of Part 1. Recap 11 year old Marshall is a new pup who has moved into a neighborhood with his mom and stepdad. He is a very smart pup but he is also shy. He and his stepdad are still trying to get to know each other. Marshall follows some neighborhood pups to a small field by a fence called the sandlot. The pups go to play baseball there everyday and their game goes on everyday like it never stops. Something behind the fence is shaking it and there is growling and barking. Marshall tries to join in the game, but he doesn't know how to play baseball and the other pups laugh at him for missing the ball and not throwing well except for the oldest of the pups, Chase. Marshall runs away from the sandlot upset and embarrassed. His mother encourages him to make friends since he had spent 2 summers fiddling with robot parts in his room. His stepdad tries to teach him but Marshall ends up getting a black eye from the baseball. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts